Liza
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: When a girl and a dog fall into Mt.Ebott, or when an author has no idea what's she's doing, or why she's writing this. OC/Self insert ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1- Erm hello

Um. wow. This is a big surprise. Didn't know it was possible to climb up a mountain that fast.

Didn't know I could climb a mountain without know I was even climbing a mountain.

You may wonder who I am, what is it that I'm talking about, And why I am front of a cavern on a mountain with a dog. Specifically on a mountain that's apparently known for its climbers never coming back.

Actually, I'd like to know how I got this far too. Wasn't there support to be a fence surrounding the mountain so people wouldn't accidentally stumble onto the mountain? But then again, I think I saw a rotting wood post awhile back...

Aw, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Sorry. Name's Elizabeth, 15 year old girl, and proud owner (although I prefer the term partner) of Princess, my Border Collie. You know, the one whose dragging me all over the place, although I am letting her (We have an agreement, She drags me wherever, and I get to control the direction and pace and drag her sometimes).

Which is probably how we got here in this quite pretty cavern, which had vines and roots all over the place, and a gigantic hole in the middle. The hole seemed suspicious though. Was Mt.Ebbott a forgotten volcano?

I inched forward, trying to look in the hole, but not trip on the giant roots/vines, but then Princess, the infamous neighborhood barker and chaser of small creatures, saw a rabbit or something, and jerked forward, making me lose my balance, falling into the hole and pulling Princess with me.

As I'm screaming my head off (who wouldn't?), somewhere in the back of mind said 'I'm going die, aren't I?'

And for the first time since I could remember, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 - HelpI'veFallenAndICan'tGetUp

So this is just lovely.

Lemme update you on our situation here, Ok boys, girls and genderless?

So about 10 minutes ago I woke up from not dying (which is the most pleasant experience I've so far, I might add.), and discovered I had a twisted ankle which quickly erased any "Am I in heaven?" thoughts. I found Princess next to me, but she had a broken paw (or sprained paw, I dunno, I'm not good at telling injures on sight).

We stood up from the bed of golden flowers that had seemingly saved us from falling to certain death, but theses flowers were weird because they didn't get crushed when either me or Fluffy Oreo over here stepped on them. At all.

But then wasn't the time to think about magical flowers because right in front of me was a transparent girl.

You got that right. A transparent girl. A ghost. A wandering spirit. By this point I was really starting to wonder if I was in heaven, or possibly in a coma where this was caused by some pain meds or something.

Just for you super inquisitive people out there, Mz.Ghost is about 12 years old, and lanky, like the kind that makes them seem taller than they really are. They are a little taller than the average person, and possess dark crimson eyes, with reddish caramel hair. They're hair is chopped off at the shoulders, with slight bang at the right side of their hair. They have a green sweater with a yellow stripe in the middle, brown muddy pants and durable thick black shoes.

She/He/They didn't seem to noticed I could see them. So I did the normal reaction when someone sees someone they haven't met before.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Liza if you like. Or Eliza, or Beth, or Betsy, or Bertha, or Mary Beth, or Lizzie. Erm, a lot of people like to call me different things."

...Did I mention I can babble when I'm nervous?

The ghost stared at me, seeming somewhat quietly resigned to suffer whatever stupidness I bring, or something like that.

"...Name's Chara."

"Nice go meet you! So... I'm gonna go to that next cavern with my dog and leave you to whatever you were doing before, sorry to bother you!" And with that me and Princess left Chara in the cavern alone.

We approached a giant purple arch which had me surprised as I never knew there were purple buildings, much less purple ruins (I mean come on, what else could the arch be part of in a cavern?)

I stepped through the archway ready to conquer long abandoned ruins-

And saw patch of sunlight with a golden flower on it.

And not just a regular golden flower, 'cause noooo that would be stupid after climbing but not climbing a weird mountain, Princess and I falling to our death-not-death, somehow get saved by delicate gentle flowers, and found a silent somewhat creepy ghost girl/boy/something (Seriously what is their gender??). No that would be stupid to think that I could find a regular golden flower.

Flower-thing's head was practically like a sunflower in size, with 5 perfect golden petals, and and had no seed parts in it's central disc, aka it's face. It had a simple smile on it, which, I feel I should point out, was technically impossible.

But we hadn't got to the best part yet, that's coming in a couple of minutes.

"Hi, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!"

Somehow I wasn't surprised at the flower talking. Princess was trying to get at her next moving talking toy.

"You're new to the Underground, ain'tcha?" He (for his voice sounded male) stuck out his tongue. Somehow this set me at unease.

"Yep." At this point Princess really wanted to get at Flowey. The flower seemed to notice this,and hurried on with his explanation.

"Well I'll just have to tell you how it works down here!"

He then explained what LV stood for (LOVE), how people exchanged LOVE ("Through 'Friendliness Pellets'"), and then encouraged me and Princess to catch them. While I was still a bit sceptical this was actually happening, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to try and catch them (My unease was just my imagination, he didn't do anything hey I reminded myself.),and I let Princess loose so she could catch them too.

He let the pellets loose.

And somehow managed not too get a single one. That happens when I'm being practically bombarded with white seed things, and I have a reflex not to be hit by them, even if I wanted to catch one.

Flowey was a little annoyed. "Ok, let's try again..."

The unease was growing stronger.

"Just. Hit. The bulle- Friendliness Pellets." He corrected himself.

Something definitely wasn't right.

"You just wanted to see me suffer, didn't you?" He cackled quietly. "Just like little Frisk did... But they're erased! HahahahahaHaHaHahAhAHAHAHAHAHAH-"


	3. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
